1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for acquiring an application in a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, system and mobile device for searching for and acquiring a desired application by using Near Field Communication (NFC) regardless of time and location.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the remarkable growth of related technologies, a variety of mobile devices, such as a mobile communication device, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic scheduler, a smart phone, and a tablet Personal Computer (PC), are becoming increasingly popular. Recent mobile devices have various optional functions, such as a video call, a digital camera, and a wireless Internet access, in addition to traditional functions such as a voice call and a Short Message Service (SMS). Also, these mobile devices may optionally provide several data transmission services and various additional services, thereby functioning as multimedia communication devices.
More particularly, most of the recent mobile devices allow access to a wireless Internet network, and a great number of applications relevant to such mobile devices are developed and used. A user who desires to install a certain application may search for and download the desired application through the wireless Internet network.
However, a user may experience difficulty in acquiring a desired application among a great number of applications currently provided through the network. For instance, in order to acquire the desired application, a user should enter a marketplace that provides the desired application, search the marketplace through a keyword input, select an application in search results, download the selected application, and then execute the downloaded application. This complicated process may be inconvenient to the user. Also, costs for accessing the network will increase the longer it takes to acquire the desired application.